Tiny Footsteps
by Evangeline's Angel
Summary: Spencer comes home to find a surprise on his doorstep. A continuation of my one shot, Found a Baby. No need to read that first, but there is more then just this story in there, or there will be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there, this is the extended/chapter story that started with my "Found a Baby" one shot series. This one is for Spencer Reid, if you wish for another character's story to be extended or turned into a chapter fic, let me know in a review. This first chapter is 943 words long, and while it is the one shot, it has been extended. I have finished this fic, as it was posted on an old account, I will be taking it down from there in a few days, but for now it is still up for previous readers to know it is being moved. I have not changed it at all, it is strictly a re-post. I will post one chapter a day until all chapters are up.**

**If you notice any problems, spelling, grammar, or info, let me know, and I will do my best to fix it. Thanks, and without further adeu, **

**Tiny Footsteps, Chapter One**

Spencer Reid was tired. Beyond tired, he had just gotten home from a two week long case involving a female unsub who was continuously kidnapping children under the age of three and murdering them after four days. Seven children were dead, seven families in pain, and one child saved, one family was reunited. Spencer scrubbed his hand over his face.

The scrawny young man dragged himself out of his car and pulled his bags out with him. After locking the car, he shuffled his way into his apartment building. Stumbling his way up the stairs to his apartment door. Just as he was reaching to unlock his door a piercing cry shattered the silence. Spencer's eyes flashed open wide and he looked wildly around, dropping his bags and drawing his gun.

Laying on the floor, swaddled tightly in a pale pink blanket was a tiny baby. Her little face was scrunched up and flaming red as she screamed. Spencer holstered his gun and picked up the crying child. "Shh," he cooed softly to the girl in attempts to soothe her. Bouncing from foot to foot he unlocked his door. The young man kicked his bags into the apartment and followed with the little girl.

"Now where did you come from little one?" Spencer murmured to the child.

Once the child quieted he placed her between the arm of his couch and a throw pillow. He began pacing as he dialled number four on his speed dial list.

"Wonder Boy, you had better have a good reason for calling me after what we just finished, I just crawled into bed." The unmistakable voice of Penelope Garcia sounded through the phone speaker before he had even the chance to say hello.

"Uh, Garcia?" Spencer wracked his brain for a way to explain his situation. "I just got home and I was unlocking my door, and-and I, there was a baby."

There was silence for a moment before the technical annalist spoke again, sounding a little more awake, but more then a little confused. "A baby? What do you mean? Where was there a baby?"

"Um, well now she is on my couch, but I found her out side my door. She was wrapped up in a blanket and just sitting there." Spencer's voice betrayed his distress. "I'm not sure what to do Garcia."

"Would you like me to hack the video feed at your building and see if I can find anything?" Was Penelope's immediate response. "Or would you like me to come over?"

"Could you come? Maybe bring your laptop, I mean, I would come but I don't have a car seat, and I can't very well leave her hear alone." Spencer rambled.

"I'll be right there, G-man."

"Thanks Garcia."

Spencer didn't have to wait long before he was getting up off his couch, baby in hand to answer his door. Opening the door wide, Spencer stood to the side to let his bag laden friend into his apartment. He shook his head at the bags, he should have known she would stop for things. A small smile crossed his face at the kind gesture, he shook his head slightly before closing the door and making his way to the dinning table where Penelope had set the bags down.

"What's all this? It doesn't really look like a laptop." He joked.

"Oh, Wonder Boy, you have nothing here for a baby, I knew that you would need things, she is going to get hungry sooner rather then later." Penelope shook her finger at him before bringing to unload the bags out on the table. "I have formula, and a bit of baby food, you didn't say how old she is," Penelope looked at the little girl in Spencer's arms, "Formula for sure, but the baby food wont spoil before she needs it. I brought diapers too, but only small bags of a few different sizes, I got the brand Jayje uses, I figured that a mother knows best. I also grabbed some clothes and bottles and wipes." Penelope went back to rummaging through the bags. "I've got some soothers in here too, and Henry's playpen from my place is in Esters trunk."

"How much?" Spencer asked, balancing the baby with one hand, taking out his wallet with the other.

"Oh, Reid, you don't have to pay me back." Penelope clucked her tongue and motioned to the baby. "Now lemme see the little one."

Spencer reluctantly handed the baby over to Penelope. The woman in question immediately began cooing to the child and bouncing her lightly on her hip. "Who's the cutest little one? Hmm? Yes you are." Spencer smiled at the sight before he began looking through the bags himself.

Minutes of cooing later, the girl began to squirm and whine. "Looks like someone is hungry." The lanky man said, he grabbed a bottle and a can of formula and made his way into the kitchen.

He came back a minute later with a warm bottle and handed it to Penelope, who in turn handed him the baby and the bottle. Bewildered for a moment, Spencer brought the bottles nipple to the baby's mouth. And that was all it took for the girl to begin eagerly sucking down the warm liquid.

"How about I start looking?" Penelope asked motioning to the laptop bag she had set down with the rest of the bags she had brought. Spencer nodded before focusing on the baby in his arms.

Not long later, the baby stopped her suckling and fell asleep, and Penelope looked over at them, cooed at them, and said, "I think I got something G-man."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The second chapter of Tiny Footsteps here, sitting at 993 words in length, and of course, that is without the title and author's note. I hope you enjoy the continued story as I enjoyed writing it. **

** Tiny Footsteps, Chapter two, Big Decisions **

Spencer made his way to stand behind the couch to look at Penelope's computer screen. On the screen was a somewhat fuzzy image of the front of his building. The time code at the bottom of the screen showed it to be only minutes before he had gotten home himself. Penelope clicked on a small play button and the video feed began its playback.

The pair watched intently as a red headed young woman carrying a bundle the same colour as the blanket the little girl he found was wrapped in entered the building, and leave a few moments later, without the bundle. A few clicks on the key board and the scene changed to the camera outside his door, showing down the hall. The girl stepped out of the stairwell with the bundle still in her arms and walked slowly down the hall, looking at each door before stopping at Reid's. She looked down at the small pile in her arms and hugged it to her chest before laying it gently down on the floor beside the door. The girl stood there for a moment, looking at her child before fleeing back down the stairs. Short minutes later a fuzzy Reid came out of the stair well door and found the baby.

Penelope looked over her shoulder at her younger team mate to watch his reaction. "You know, we have to decide what to do with her." She paused, "And give her a name so we can stop calling her, her."

Spencer looked down at the sleeping baby and sighed a bit. "I suppose so," he started, "its not like I can just keep her, she isn't mine." Spencer began pacing the room, a slight bounce in his step to rock the baby as she slept. "Isadora, meaning gift of Isis, its Greek."

"And I shall call her Izzie." Penelope giggled, then sobered. "You can volunteer to be her guardian until her parents or next of kin is found." She paused to watch Spencer as he watched the little girl. "Or maybe even adopt her once everything is sorted. She was left here for a reason, it wasn't just 'the first door she found' or anything. I think that girl wanted you to have her daughter."

Spencer looked at Penelope and nodded his head slowly. "Can you watch her? I can go get the play pen, it will look better if I have it in here before CPS and the Police get here."

Penelope smiled and held out her arms, "Gimme the gumdrop."

With a laugh he did just that, took the keys to Ester and left the apartment. In the small parking lot behind his apartment building Spencer found Ester the convertible parked next to his old clunker of a car. At first he didn't give his own car a second glance. Until, that is, a stray thought slipped into his ever thinking mind. _That car may be safe for me to be driving around in, but not for a baby to be seated in. _Spencer made quick work of opening the trunk, grabbing the playpen, and closing the trunk again before nearly sprinting back into his apartment.

Before Penelope even had a moment to greet him he was already speaking. "I need a new car." Now, this would not have shocked Penelope in anyway if not for the fact that for as long as she had known Spencer and Derek, they were always coming back to the argument over Reid's old car. Derek always insisted that Reid needed a new one, while Reid would say that his car was perfectly fine the way it was. And now, here he was saying he needed a new one. Penelope's mouth dropped open to form a perfect 'o'. "You- need a new car?" She asked slightly skeptically.

"Yes, while my car is just fine for me to be driving around here when I need to do running around, it is not a car to be carting a baby around in." His voice trailed off as he began to rummage through a drawer in the kitchen. "I wonder if that note is still in here..."

"Hey, Boy Genius, are you going to set up the playpen anytime soon? Izzie is already sleeping." Spencer looked up from the drawer he was currently half buried in. "Yeah, that would be a good idea..." he stood from his stoop and began setting up the playpen in the corner of the living room, away from all his book shelves and stacks of books. After setting it up he grabbed a small light blanket from the linen closet and laid it out on the bottom. Penelope stood from the couch and placed the baby into the playpen to sleep.

Once the pair were seated on the couch Penelope began to question Spencer. "What now? We do need to call the police because she was abandoned here. Are you going to petition for guardianship? Should we call Hotch and ask for a few days off?"

Spencer looked at her oddly for a moment, "Why would you need a few days off?"

"To help you of course Wonder Boy, I know you don't really have any experience with children other then Henry, and this is a girl." She said like it was obvious.

He looked at her for a moment before nodding at her slowly. "True." He agreed. "Though, seeing as I do have an eidetic memory, I can read a parenting book in ten minutes." Spencer glanced at the playpen in the corner, the blanket had come loose and the little girl was waving her arms slightly in her sleep.

"I think I will, go for guardianship that is."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter three of the extended story, and like always, I would love a review. I'd also like to thank everyone who favourited this story and put it on their alert list. You all rock. This chapter is 1412 words long.**

**And now, **

**Chapter three, Men in Uniform**

Penelope smiled to herself as she organized baby food and formula cans in the part of the pantry Spencer indicated before he went to his bedroom to phone the dispatch to file a report with the DC police regarding Isadora. He had been gone ten minutes and she had alphabetized the food, stacked it in even rows, twisted them all to show the labels and was starting to redo it all when Spencer finally came back into the room. He set his cordless home phone on the coffee table before joining Penelope in the kitchen.

"Thanks for putting those away." He said, nodding to the stacked jars. "They are sending an officer over here to take a statement."

Penelope nods, "I figured they would. Do you want me to stick around?"

"Yeah, they want to see the video as well." Spencer glanced around the room. "At least I don't have to clean up before they get here."

Penelope giggled and made her way back to her laptop and sat down. Spencer followed her and sat beside her on the couch. The two watched the small child in the playpen sleep through the mesh side of it. Soft smiles played across each of their faces as the girl shifted and rubbed her face with her tiny fist. Spencer picked up a book off the coffee table and began to read, Penelope pulled a blank disk from her laptop bag and began the process of saving the small video clips onto it to give to the police.

When the small baby began to whine Spencer stood and walked over to her. She had woken up and didn't want to be in the small bed. Reaching into the playpen Spencer picked up the baby and held her to his chest. He had taken all of two steps before he realized that the girl needed to be changed. Wrinkling his nose at the smell permeating around the child he walked her into his room, stopping only to pick up the bag with diapers and wipes in it.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. A quick glance at Reid's bedroom door told her that she had to answer the door, and Penelope stood and walked over. Not bothering to look through the peep hole, Penelope opened the door to find a pair of police officers in their uniforms standing there. She stepped aside and the two men walked into the room. Penelope closed the door and offered them a seat on the couch. "Spencer will be out in a minute, he is just changing the baby in the other room." She gestured to the closed bedroom door.

The first officer nodded. "I am Officer McKinley, you are," he paused to look at his note book. "Penelope Garcia?"

"I am." She inclined her head.

"Could we ask you some questions before Mr. Reid returns?" McKinley asked.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" She asked.

"You were who Mr. Reid called first, why is that?" He asked while the other officer occupied himself by looking around the living room.

"We work together at the FBI, he and I are friends, and he just needed someone to help him focus before he had police and CPS and everyone tramping through his home." She said slightly defensively.

"I see. And in your opinion, has Mr. Reid done a what is best for the child while she has been in his care?" The officer asked inquiringly.

Penelope looked around the apartment. "There is formula in the pantry. A playpen set up for her to sleep in, diapers to change her with. Yes I think he is doing well." _I brought it all, but they don't need to know that,_ she thought to herself.

The officer nodded and wrote something down in his book. "And you would help him, yes?"

"Of course! Spencer is one of my best friends, I would help him with anything." Penelope looked almost offended at the idea that she wouldn't help.

The officer just nodded again.

Spencer's bedroom door opened and he emerged holding the now unwrapped child in his arms. He nodded to the officers and walked around them to place the child in the playpen. He stood, glanced at the girl before finally greeting the officers. "Hello gentlemen, my name is _Doctor_ Spencer Reid, though I am sure you know that." The emphasis on his title suggested that he had heard the officer refer to him as mister instead. "I guess you are hear for the report, feel free to take a seat." He gestured to his couch and love seat. The second officer pulled a small clipboard from a bag he held and sat on the love seat, nudging his partner to do the same. Once he had, the second officer looked to Spencer, who had taken a seat beside Penelope.

"My name is Micheal Clark, would you be able to recount what happened this evening when you got home?" The mad spoke while adjusting his clipboard and pen to write the report down.

Spencer shifted in his seat and began his tale. "My team and I just finished a case in Arkansas and I had just gotten up to my door. I was about to unlock it when I heard a loud cry. I pulled my gun out and looked around, but then I spotted her wrapped up in a blanket laying on the floor." As Spencer recounted his tale, Officer Clark wrote word for word what he said. Once the tale was complete the officer asked Spencer to sign the report after reading it. He was shocked to say the least when Spencer did no more then glance at the report before signing and handing it back.

"You did read it right?" He asked.

"Yes, I can read twenty thousand words a minute." Spencer looked away and scrubbed the back of his neck. The officers' eyes widened slightly before refocusing on the task at hand.

"And you are willing to look after the child for the time being?" The first officer, McKinley asked.

"Yes, it wasn't a random act to leave her at my door, it was thought out, done for a reason." He said. "Why would I send her somewhere else when I am capable?"

The officer nodded and wrote that down. "And if CPS asked, you would continue to care for the child?"

Spencer nodded his head. "Of course."

The officers nodded and each took their own notes. Before looking at Penelope again.

"You have access to the video feed?"

"I do, I can show you, I also made a copy of the pertinent stream for you to take with you." Penelope turned her laptop on the coffee table to face the officers before playing each clip for them. The officers took notes on the video feed.

"Can you estimate the height of the woman in the video?" McKinley asked Penelope.

"I can do better then that if you give me a minute." And Penelope was typing away on her laptop. The officers exchanged looks.

"Penelope is a technical annalist at the FBI, its her job to do anything and everything involving computers, including calculate the height of an Unsub from a picture of video." Spencer explained after watching the looks. The pair nodded.

"Here we go, she is five feet and six inches. Though it looks like she might be wearing heels so I would hazard to guess that she is likely closer to five feet three." Penelope turned the laptop back to face the officers, it now showed a still shot from the video with a little white line beside the standing woman.

The Officers nodded and wrote again in their note books before standing.

"I believe that is all we need." Clark said. Penelope stood and snapped a Cd and case in his hand.

"Your copy of the video feed." She nodded and sat back down.

Spencer stood and showed the men to the door. "Thank you officers."

The men nodded and McKinley passed through the door. Clark stopped and shook Spencer's hand. "A CPS worker will be here soon to talk to you. Have a good evening." And disappeared out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter four here, and I have come to the realization that I have yet to put up a disclaimer, so it is below. Secondly, I really love all my favouriters and alerters, but I'd adore more reviews to let me know what you think. Furthermore, if you have any input on this story, or any of the others, let me know in a pm. Thanks so much guys, you all rock. This chapter is 1246 words long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, or the characters, I just like to play with them sometimes.**

**I also have realized that I haven't pointed out that this is all un-beta-ed work and any mistakes found are just there, if you point them out, I will go back and fix them. **

**And now, because I can, **

**Chapter Four, CPS Investigates**

Gabriela Ortiz of the DC branch of Child Protective Services arrived one hour after the police officers left the apartment. Spencer had made himself and Garcia coffee and a dinner of mac and cheese and were just sitting down to eat when the knock on the door sounded. Spencer stood from his seat at the table and walked over. Opening the door he nodded politely to the somewhat short Hispanic woman at his door before letting her inside.

With the door closed he held out his hand, "Doctor Spencer Reid."

The woman shook his hand, "I am aware of your name, Dr. Reid. I am Gabriela Ortiz, I am here to speak to you about a baby girl." The woman glanced around the apartment and spotted the food on the table. "We could talk as you eat, if you would like."

Spencer smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Ms. Ortiz, I appreciate that, its been a long day."

The pair moved to the table and sat down. "Penelope Garcia." Said woman held out her hand to the CPS agent. Gabriela shook the offered hand before taking out a note book, and a few other items.

"Alright, to get the formalities out of the way. You have never seen the woman on the tape before, to your knowledge?" She asked, her pen poised to write on a fresh page in her note book.

"To my knowledge, I have never seen her before." Spencer answered after swallowing the bite he had just taken. He took another while she wrote that down.

"So you have no idea why she would have left her child here as apposed to anywhere else?" She looked at Spencer, her head still bent towards her pad of paper.

"No ma'am. Well, not beyond the fact that I am an FBI agent." He replied.

"Alright, that is the first chunk. The 'why you's' if you will. Now they why still you's." She said. "Are you still willing to care for the child?"

"I am," Spencer agreed.

"I hear you travel a lot for your job." Gabriela asked with a pointed look.

Spencer nodded his head. "Yes we do, well, I do, Penelope stays here and works from Quantico. We did however just finish a very large case and have until Wednesday off to recuperate. And after that we have desk duty unless a pressing case is presented to us. Even still, I could and am willing to work with the team via video and the phone from Quantico for the time being."

"And your superiors would grant you this?"

"They should, they have granted this kind of semi leave before, I don't see why they wouldn't now, given the circumstances." He answered.

"And how long would you be willing to watch the girl?"

"As long as need be, or I can. Which ever ends first." He said looking at the woman carefully. "I am willing to keep her for good, if I can."

She didn't comment, but wrote silently for a moment before looking up. "And you would have support? From friends and family?"

"I would have support of my friends, they are my family." He said with a slight smile to Penelope who was silently eating her meal while watching the conversation. She smiled back and nodded her head.

"Are you in a relationship, Dr. Reid?" Yet another pointed look, this one split between both Spencer and Penelope. Both blushed furiously, Penelope's mouth opened and closed uselessly.

"No-" Spencer squeaked, cleared his throat and continued. "No, I am not in a relationship, with Penelope or anyone else at the moment."

Gabriela nodded. And wrote more onto her page. When she stopped writing she set her pen down and looked at the two. "That should do for those questions for now. Now we need to discuss the child herself. First off, I assume you gave her a name, I can't see you calling her,_ her_, or 'the baby' this whole time."

Spencer smiled slightly. "I've been calling her Isadora."

Gabriela smiled back. "Lovely name. Where will you keep her? Is there a second bedroom that you will use?"

Spencer lost his smile and shook his head. "No ma'am, for now I was going to move the playpen into my room for the nights, and I was going to start looking at bigger apartments tomorrow."

"Do you have a car seat?"

"Not yet ma'am, I was going to call my friend Jennifer, she has a son a little bit older then Isadora and I was going to see if she could pick me up one, or take me to get one tomorrow." He said.

Gabriela nodded again. "What about food? Do you have formula? Bottles?"

"I do, I have a few bottles of my Godson's and a few that Penelope brought with her when she came." He stated.

"You have a Godson?" She asked.

"Yes, Jennifer's son, Henry, he is about a year old now." Spencer explained.

"So you do have some experience with young children." Gabriela stated.

"Yes, some."

"What about a car?"

"I have one, but I had been planning on replacing it for a while now, and will get right on it." Spencer said thinking of the beaten up old blue car in the parking lot.

"You realize that this may not be permanent?"

Spencer took a deep breath, looked at the playpen sitting innocently in the corner. "I do."

"Are you prepared to give her up if a father or grand parent petitions for guardianship?" Gabriela leaned forwards in her seat, watching Spencer's reaction closely.

"I am. I will be sad to see her go, but if her father or grandparents are what is best for her, then I will let her go willingly." He said with a note of finality in his voice.

Gabriela nodded with a satisfied smile. "Good. I think that is all." She stood from her seat and gathered her things. "I can show myself out, finish your meal in peace." She glanced at the playpen. "I can't imagine she will sleep much longer."

Gabriela Ortiz nodded her head once more, and exited the apartment without another word. Penelope and Spencer sat stunned for a moment at the swift exit before jolting back to reality.

"Well, that went well." Penelope said before giggling at the absurdity of the agents exit.

Spencer laughed. "She gets to stay." He looked over at the playpen before a stricken look crossed his face. "Will you help me find an apartment? Near good schools? Do you think Derek will help me find a car?"

Penelope laughed again. "Of course, G-man."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was like pulling teeth and I don't know why. Spent a day fiddling with it and am now at my wits end, it is as long as it is going to be, as well as it can be and I am not spending any more time one it. It is 1208 words long, which is shorter than the others, but seeing as I know how long each subsequent chapter is, this isn't the shortest. **

**Now, all of you should feel blessed. This chapter isn't due for another twelve hours at least, but as I just got a review from someone who couldn't even be bothered to sign in, you get it early so I can address this review. **

"**Anon" wrote, "are you serious? Do you know anything about how the real world works? This is sure as hell not how people deal with finding a baby on there fucking doorstep! I don't care how cute you think your favorite character would be with a baby, give your readers some dignity and try for an ounce of realism! Stupid wasting my time." **

**I would first like to say that no, you are right, I don't know what exactly would happen if someone found a baby on their doorstep. I am only eighteen, and have not had a life experience like that. HOWEVER, I know more about the real world then you would expect, and my life is far harsher than most. I've lived through more than most thirty-year-olds have. So, yes, I know how the real world works. **

**Secondly, I did not write this because I thought Reid would be cute with a baby, had you read the Author's Notes at the beginning of the chapters, you would know that the story was based off a quote from an episode. You would also know that I wrote one-shots for EVERY profiler on the team, along with Penelope. **

**And if you want to get into specifics, I was requested to extend Reid's one-shot into a full story. **

**Thirdly, reading a book, a story, watching a show, or a movie one is supposed to suspend reality. Not everything is supposed to be one hundred percent realistic, this isn't real life; it's what people do to get out of real life. **

**And finally, I am sorry you feel this story is a waste of your time. Thank you though, for letting me know, I appreciate your honesty and wish more people were like you.**

**To all of my other readers, you should be thankful for "Anon" because of them, you all get to read a chapter early. Thank you to all of my favouriters, alerters and readers. I would love to hear your feedback no matter what it is you have to say.**

**Enough mumbo jumbo from me,**

**Chapter Five, Shopping Trips**

A wailing cry shocked Spencer into the waking world for a fourth time when he finally decided that he obviously wasn't getting any more sleep so he might as well get up and start his day. He blearily picked up the crying girl from her bed and began to rock her while rubbing the crust from his eyes. Once he was finally awake he laid the girl on his bed and changed her diaper and redressed her in an outfit that Penelope had brought the day before. He grimaced slightly; she was wearing what had to be the brightest pink shirt on the planet. _We will have to get her some softer colours, _he thought decisively.

Spencer plucked her girl off his bed and placed her back in the playpen so he could change himself and use the washroom. Upon returning from the bathroom, Spencer was feeling much more awake despite the lack of sleep. He smiled at Isadora before he picked her up and made his way to the kitchen.

After breakfast for each of them Spencer found himself standing in the living room wondering what to do next. Isadora seemed content to sit in his arms and look about, yet he felt restless, a need to go out.

His resolve to wait until noon to call JJ for a hand crumbled quickly and he found himself rocking the girl with his phone pressed to his ear waiting to hear his friend's voice from the other end of the line.

"Agent Jareau, how may I help you?" JJ's voice sounded from the speaker immediately after the click of the line being answered.

"Hey Jayje, it's me Spencer." He said somewhat awkwardly, he never really called anyone he realized with a small frown.

"Spence! How are you? Are you okay? Why are you calling? Did something happen?" JJ's voice became almost frantic by the end. Spencer grimaced, it must have been a really long time since he had called her socially.

"I'm fine, really." He took a breath and looked at the little girl in his arms who sat looking right up at him. "I could use a favour though. If you aren't busy that is."

"What do you need Spence?" She asked sounding relieved.

"Could you come get me and take me to a store?" He paused for a moment. "Could you put Henry's old car seat in your car too?"

There was silence for a moment and a door closing on the other side of the phone. "Spencer William Reid, why do you need Henry's car seat?"

"Long story. Short version is that I am now the guardian of a little girl about three or four months old." He said, flinching slightly anticipating a screech.

A pause, the door again and some talking that he couldn't make out. "I'll be there in half an hour Spence, be ready." And the line went dead.

"Looks like she is a wee bit upset with me, Isadora." He shook his head, shaggy hair swaying around his head. "She will like you though."

True to her word JJ pulled up in front of Spencer's apartment building half an hour later. He had been waiting just inside the buildings door for her, and left its confines to go to the car. He opened the back door and began strapping the baby into the seat he found there. He heard JJ's door open and close and he looked over his shoulder to see her standing behind him.

"I remember how to use this seat, Jayje." He said hesitantly. Her eyes narrowed. He gulped. _Yup, she is not happy with me, _was the frantic thought that crossed his mind before JJ spoke.

"I am sure you do. Would you care to explain now?" Her arms crossed just below her bust, her weight resting on her right foot, her left leg bent slightly.

"I found her. She was outside my door and I couldn't let CPS take her. I don't know why she was left at my door as opposed to anyone else's, but she was." Spencer clipped the final strap into place before giving the harness a firm tug to make sure it was tight enough, but not too tight on the infant. "I asked you to come give me a ride because you are the only one with a child anywhere near her age that had a possibility of having a car seat that would hold her safely."

JJ was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Alright, but I wish you would have called me earlier." She paused. "Like last night, I hate to think of you with CPS and the police alone Spence."

"I wasn't, Penelope came over. She brought some clothes, formula and even her playpen for Henry." He made his way around to the passenger side of the car. "I didn't want to take you away from Henry when you had just gotten home."

JJ sighed, nodded and all was forgiven. She could not fault him for being thoughtful. JJ drove to the nearest department store and parked the car in the closest spot she could find. The pair exited the car and JJ had Isadora out of the car before Spencer had made it around the fender. JJ smiled at the baby and led the lanky man into the store.

"So, what is her name?" She asked as she settled the baby into a cart with a baby seat.

"For now just Isadora. She will have a last name at some point I am sure, no one knows what it is right now though." He said as he watched his long-time friend expertly buckle the seat and steer the cart in the direction of the baby section.

"I like that name, its sweet." She said and the pair was silent until they reached the department they needed. JJ led the man through the aisle of the baby section picking up various items as she went and depositing them into the cart. When they finally reached the car seats, the cart was already half full. Spencer spent a few minutes reading and comparing the car seats available before turning to his female company. He motioned to a seat that was covered in brown and pink fabric. "This one," he motioned to a second seat in purples, "or this one?" He asked.

JJ pretended to think for a moment before raising her eye brow at him. "Why ask when you and I both know that the purple one is going in the cart?"

Spencer grinned back at her and plucked a still boxed seat and set it in the cart. "You're right, no point at all."

The two spent another half an hour choosing clothes for Isadora as well as a proper crib and a few toys. Spencer made sure to pick up some baby blankets and anything else he saw that he hadn't thought about but needed. Once all was said and done at the store, they all tromped back to JJ's car and drove back to the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go, another day, another chapter. This one didn't take as long as chapter four did, but I am not to sure on it, I think it might be a bit choppy. I apologize if it is. This chapter is 1003 words long, which is two hundred less then the last chapter, but still not the shortest in the story.**

**Not much to say today beyond, thank you for all my wonderful reviews. As always, you are what keeps me going!**

**Check out my profile for a new poll, its for which of the other one-shots with the same premise you want to see in a longer form. If you haven't read them yet, go read "Found A Baby" its on my profile as well, though not all of them are up yet. **

**So instead of babbling, I give you,**

**Chapter six, Cars**

Spencer and Isadora spent a good chunk of the rest of the day holed up in his bedroom as he cleaned out a few drawers to put her new clothes in and setting up her new crib. Spencer knew it was taking him twice as long as it should have to put everything in its place, at least, but he found himself not caring. He cooed and tickled the little girl in between tasks and took plenty of breaks to watch her, both intentionally and unintentionally. By the time half past six rolled around the room was done and Spencer was back on the phone while feeding Isadora.

"Hey Morgan," He said after the other mans greeting. "You know how you have been bugging me to get a new car since you first saw mine?"

"Of course Pretty Boy, are you finally admitting defeat?" Spencer could hear the smugness in Derek's voice as he answered.

"Sorta, I still love my car, and there is nothing wrong with it. I just need something newer, safer," He paused, "more family oriented."

Derek didn't say anything for a moment. "Family oriented? Pretty Boy why do you need a car that is more family oriented?"

"I found a little girl and I am now her temporary guardian and well, my car isn't exactly baby friendly." Spencer admitted.

"So what do you need, kid?" Derek asked slightly apprehensive.

"Can you take me out to get a different car?" He asked. "I have a car seat to put the baby in, I just don't know what to get or what is a good deal."

"I can do that, when do you want to?" The man asked.

"As soon as you can, preferably. I want to get it done so there is less of a chance of me having to take her out in my car." Spencer set the now empty bottle on the counter in his kitchen and shifted the baby into a burping position and began to tap and rub her back. The little girl let out a quiet burp at the same time the man on the other side of the phone began to speak again.

"How about now? I'm not doing anything and if that sound was anything to go by, the baby should sleep though it." Derek asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, that would be great." Spencer said nodding despite knowing that Derek couldn't see it.

The two men said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

Spencer settled Isadora once again on his couch between the back of it and a pillow while he opened the car seat box. He pulled out the seat and made sure it was all in one piece before pulling the plastic off and beginning to adjust the straps to fit the three month old. Ten minutes later the baby was secured in the seat and Spencer was once again standing in the door way of his apartment building waiting on a friend.

When Derek pulled up to the curb Spencer left the building and headed out to him. Spencer strapped the seat into the back seat and checked it at least three times before closing the door. He went around the vehicle and got in the passenger side door. He was buckling his seat belt when he mumbled, "Hey Morgan."

"Hey Pretty Boy. What's up with the kid?" He motioned over his shoulder at the car seat.

"I found her on my door step when I got home yesterday. Garcia helped me out then, brought over 'emergency baby items' and this morning JJ took me out to get the seat and clothes that aren't going to burn your eyes to look at." Spencer explained.

Morgan just nodded and drove to a car dealership. The first one they came to was a Ford dealership and the men quickly came to the decision that a small SUV would be best. Not too flashy, safe for the baby, and if Spence didn't end up getting to keep her very long, it didn't say "Baby's here". Spencer test drove a Ford Explorer while Derek watched the little girl.

"It drove alright I guess, but I don't know about the features. Can we look at something else too?" Spencer asked Derek quietly when he got back to the car lot.

Derek nodded and went to talk to the representative that had been helping them. When he came back the trio climbed into his car and they drove off to the next dealership, this time a Chevy dealership. The men got out and a salesman seemed to materialize at their side immediately after.

"Hi there, welcome. How can I help you gentlemen today?" He asked. "I'm Nolan by the way."

"Hello Nolan. My friend here is looking for a new vehicle. I'm thinking something comparable to the Ford Explorer." Derek said to the man.

Said man nodded his head and glanced around the lot. His eyes lit up when he spotted a car across the lot. "A Tahoe. Its about the same size as an Explorer, has the same features and then some extras that also come standard, and others that are available for it. I would suggest perhaps an LT, more standard features then a LS, but not as over loaded as the LTZ. I have one in 'red jewel' here that you can test drive."

Derek and Spencer looked at each other and nodded.

"Please." Spencer said.

The man nearly sprinted into the building and returned with the key to the red vehicle. The man led them over to a bright red car and let them look around it before Spencer took the key and drove the SUV for a test run.

Two hours later Spencer drove away in his brand new red jewel Chevy Tahoe, Isadora strapped into the back seat, and Morgan following behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alright, chapter seven is 1173 words long. I can't say I remember exactly what happens, I haven't read the story in about three or four months. And I wrote it almost a year ago if I remember correctly. **

**Anyway, I thank you all for your continued support and hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**For those of you who have read the Found a Baby one shots, check out my profile and vote on the story you want to see continued. Obviously Reid doesn't count, but all the others will be up, and I will for sure write the number one ranked story, and possibly the second if I have enough of a following for it.**

**And now, without further rambling, **

**Chapter Seven, Houses, Houses**

Spencer and Morgan spent the next hour discussing, or arguing may be a better word for what they were doing, about what to do with the old blue clunker that was Reid's car. Finally Reid gave in and let Morgan scrap it, but only when their arguing disturbed Isadora. Derek made a call to a wrecking company to come get the car, and that was that.

"Is the crib up?" Derek asked Spencer who was puttering around in the kitchen making dinner.

"Yes, Morgan. Its in my bedroom." He said gesturing down the small hallway.

"Is it done right? Are all the bolts tight?" Derek asked leaning on the counter of the kitchen island.

Spencer let out an exasperated sigh. "I know that you all seem to think that I am too weak to do anything, but I can screw in a bolt right. I do have a PhD in engineering, you know."

Derek laughed a lightly.

"You can go check if it would make you feel better." And Derek shot off down the hall to inspect the baby's crib set up in Spencer's bedroom. Spencer shook his head and continued to cook as if nothing had changed. Derek came back twenty minutes later looking satisfied. "Up to your standards?"

Derek reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, Reid, it looked good."

The younger man smirked as he served and ate his dinner.

A while after dinner, Derek left for home and his dog, leaving Spencer and Isadora sitting on the couch playing. Spencer was content to play with Isadora, the little baby that he was rapidly beginning to think of as his. He dreaded the day that he would be might be told that he had to give her up. Shaking off the sad thought he smiled at the baby in his arms.

Spencer and Isadora continued their play for a while before Spencer's phone rang.

_It better not be a case, I can't go,_he thought to himself. He reached for his phone and answered the call. "Reid."

"Hey Wonder Boy, when do you want me to come over to look up apartments with you? I have a list of available ones near good schools already that I think you will like." The unmistakable voice of Penelope Garcia came over the line, Spencer sighed in relief.

"Uh, whenever you are free, Garcia." He answered.

"I'm free now, if you want. Get it out of the way, send off some online applications or arrange some viewings." She suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great. Isadora and I aren't doing anything." Spencer adjusted said baby while she wiggled her arms about and began sucking on her fingers.

"Alright, I'll be over soon, do you need anything?"

"Nope, JJ took me out this morning and we got pretty much everything I could possibly need." He answered. "See you when you get here."

And the line went dead as Penelope hung up. Spencer shook his head and hung up his phone.

In no time Penelope was setting her laptop up on his coffee table bringing up site after site of available apartments. _That's a few? Maybe in the land that she lives in, _Spencer thought with a snort. Penelope gave him a look that clearly said, _You wanted my help, I'm helping._ Spencer looked down for a moment before scanning the screen.

The two friends spent a good portion of time talking about the schools available. The pros and cons of private versus public, and the various schools against each other. Once they decided on a school, the same one Henry was about to attend in September, the same one Jack already attended, they began looking at apartments and small houses in the area.

"This one is two bedrooms, there is a pool in the basement and a park on the grounds." Garcia said for probably the fifth apartment with the exact same description. While she flipped through the album of pictures that went with the ad, Spencer watched halfheartedly. He was reluctant to move into such a big building, he didn't want to be up high and all the ones available in the large buildings were in the upper floors. He liked his apartment, it was only a third floor, yet it still had a good view out each window, the lay out worked well for him, and he was close to what he needed.

"It's alright i guess." He said.

Penelope looked at him and then around the room they were in. She pulled the laptop closer to herself and began a new search. Ten minutes later she was showing him town houses with small back yards close to the school they chose. He seemed to like these more so she began showing him things that were just a little bigger, duplexes, small townhouse rows, and single detached homes.

Each house had their advantages and disadvantages and it came down, as it always does, to compromises and renovation ideas. Spencer had Penelope send off four emails asking to view the houses when they could.

"So that is that, the last email sent. I will let you know when they call back or email me back and then we can go alright?" Penelope asked the man before her. "And you need to call Hotch and let him know what is going on. You can't avoid it, we are supposed to be back at work on Wednesday, that's only three days away."

Spencer nodded. "Alright. And I know I have to call Hotch, I will tomorrow morning, okay?"

Penelope hummed in _agreement_ and set about packing up her computer. It was nearly ten and she wanted to be home in bed. She slung the laptop bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned around. She set her bag down on the floor and disappeared into Spencer's bedroom.

When Spencer came into the room, he found Penelope sitting on his bed rocking Isadora while murmuring to her. A soft smile played on his lips as he watched from the door way. Penelope didn't notice his presence as she cooed to the baby.

"You are one lucky girl, Izzie. There doesn't seem to be anything he wont do for you." She whispered. Penelope clutched the girl tighter for a moment before setting her back into the new dark wood crib. She turned from the sleeping child and her eyes locked on Spencer. "How... how long have you been there?"

"Just a second." He said, not giving her the full truth. _Before you started talking to her, _he finished in his head.

"Oh, okay." She said and straightened herself. "I should get going."

"Alright, see you later." Spencer stepped to the side to let the woman out of his bedroom and followed her to the door. "Have a good night Garcia, thanks for the help."

"Any time G-man." And she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter seems to me like an interloper, its just there, not really serving a purpose to the story beyond taking up necessary space. And even with its interloper status, it is still 1013 words long. **

**I'd like to take time to thank each of my reviewers, I write for you. Readers are one thing, and I love them as well, but I absolutely adore those of you who take the time to let me know how you feel about the story I have written. I spent an enormous amount of time writing this story, I posted daily, like I do now, though when I first posted the story, I was writing as I posted. You guys, you reviewers are what keep me going, you are what keeps me motivated to write the stories I'm working on. So, thank you, for everything.**

**One last thing, I know some of you have already, but I would really love it if you would read the "Found a Baby" one shots and then go to my profile and vote on which you would like to see continued. You get two votes, so pic your top to, and Spencer isn't among them as I have already written this one.**

**Interloper away,**

**Chapter eight, The Hotchner's**

Nine o'clock the next morning Spencer had already called his boss. And found himself sitting in his living room while the second male inspected the crib set up in his room. He shook his head. _What part of Engineering PhD don't they remember?_ He thought with a snort. He shifted the baby in his arms and settled back so he was half laying on the couch. He laid the baby on his chest and began to make faces at her while she scrunched her face.

Jack sat on the floor in front of Reid's TV watching cartoons, he had crayons spread out on the floor around him and a picture of stick men in his lap. The Hotchner's had been in Reid's tiny apartment for the better part of an hour. Hotch nearly immediately disappeared into his bedroom and had yet to return. Spencer was beginning to wonder if he was taking a nap. Shaking off the notion that Hotch had brought his son here so he could take a nap he turned to the TV.

Ten minutes later, Hotch returned from Spencer's room with a semi satisfied look on his face. He sat down on the empty cushion on the couch beside Spencer. Neither talked for a moment, but watched whatever ridiculous cartoon that was playing on the screen. A few minutes later Hotch shifted to watch Spencer instead. The younger man didn't notice for a moment, when he did, he raised an eye brow at his boss. "Yes?"

"You look comfortable. More comfortable then I have ever seen you. She is good for you." He said. "The crib looks good."

"Thanks, and that's what Morgan said when he insisted on checking it." Spencer said. He cuddled the girl closer to the chest.

"So what do you need?" Hotch asked turning to face Spencer more.

"I have to find someone to watch her while we are on cases, and I would like the week off to get everything set. I will also need time off later to move." Spencer said and looked at the older man.

"You're moving?" He asked.

"Yeah, Garcia helped me find some places to look at, she is going to go with me and look at them." He said. "I didn't think that this place was big enough for a baby and me."

Hotch nodded and glanced about. "No, not really. What about your car?"

"I got a Tahoe yesterday, Morgan took me out for it." Spencer looked around as well. "JJ helped with the baby stuff, and the car seat."

Hotch nodded again. "I could talk to Jess if yo want. She might be willing to watch her for you."

"Thanks Hotch."

The man and his son stayed in the tiny apartment with Spencer and Isadora until after having a lunch of grilled cheese and carrot sticks. They chatted and enjoyed each others company while they ate and then Hotch sent Jack to the living room to clean up his crayons.

"If you need anything, give me a call." Hotch said to his subordinate while he waited for his son. "I will arrange for you to have this week off, and starting Monday, desk duty for a few weeks. That way you can be home for Isadora."

"Thank you," Spencer quipped before he was interrupted by a small tug on the pocket of his pants. He looked down and Jack was holding out a piece of paper to him. He took the paper and unfolded it. Drawn on the paper was a stick figure holding a bundle and standing in front of an apartment building.

"That's you and the baby." Jack said pointing to the figure.

Spencer knelt down beside Jack. "Thank you Jack, its wonderful. How about you go stick it to the fridge before you go?" Jack smiled and dashed into the kitchen, picture in tow.

Spencer straightened himself and looked at his boss with a sheepish smile. "The Reid-effect isn't really as bad as you guys think, it just saves me from having to talk with the kids."

Hotch laughed and replied. "I never thought it could be as bad as it seemed, Jack always liked you and so does Henry."

Jack returned and the Hotchner's left leaving Spencer and Isadora alone once again. The rest of the day was spent in relative silence for the pair. A quick first outing to a grocery store to buy some more food to replenish and restock Spencer's fridge and pantry.

The next day dawned with a view of Spencer curled around a sleeping Isadora on his bed. She had kept him up most of the night and when she finally fell asleep, he had been too tired to move her. The man in question shuffled his way closer to the girl, pulling her in to rest beside his chest while he slept. Slowly his eyes opened and took in his room and position. He smiled at the little girl who was miraculously still asleep on the bed beside him, despite him moving. He carefully extracted himself from the bed and gently picked her up. Seeing that she was still sleeping, he settled her into her crib and quietly left the room.

Spencer made himself breakfast of eggs and toast, eating quietly and thinking to himself. He could hardly believe how attached he had gotten to that little girl in so few days. He smiled into his food, he felt lucky. His smile twisted into a grimace when the next thought found its way into his mind. _How could some one do that, how could they leave such a precious thing as a baby? A little life?_

Spencer cleaned the kitchen and put away his freshly cleaned dishes, tidied his living room and even began straightening the bathroom before Isadora finally woke up. Then he set about changing her diaper and clothes before heading back to the kitchen to make her a bottle and feed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ninth chapter of Tiny Footsteps is a grand total of 1322 words long. Now this is neither the longest or shortest chapter, just sits neatly in the middle. **

**CIandSVUcrazy, thanks for your review, and I can't really answer your question per-say, beyond saying that the story will answer it for you if you continue reading... Not that you phrased it as a question, but still. **

**I'm gunna stop rambling now, enjoy, **

**Chapter nine, Cookies and Elevators **

That day was quiet, not much happening for Reid or the team, just a slow Sunday. Spencer and Isadora took a walk to the park, and sat in the living room with Mozart playing quietly in the back round. JJ spent her day with Henry and Will making apple pie as a family. The Hotchner's took a trip to the cemetery to visit Haley. Morgan spent the day at the gym working up a sweat. And Penelope Garcia spent the day fussing around her apartment and on her laptop, constantly checking to see if there were replies to her emails, making notes of the ones that did. She puttered, baking up a storm, cookies, cupcakes and even a pie. Her thoughts kept straying to Spencer and Isadora which, in the end was the cause of multiple ruined batches of cookies and a batch of over worked pie dough made into pinwheels. She didn't mind though, everyone liked those too.

Penelope looked at the containers of cookies on her counter and made a face. It would take a while to get through those, even if she sent some home with each of the team members. She shrugged and checked her email for what had to be the hundredth time that day. _One more, that makes half of them available to be seen after work this week,_she thought to herself and sent a quick reply that consisted of saying which day, and what time. And after that sent, she sent herself to bed.

The next morning Spencer and Isadora had started to develop a routine. He would get up, shower, eat breakfast, then she would be up and he would change her, then feed her. Then they would have a bit of a play session, before they would do what they had to do that day. Today it was a matter of going to the bank to go over his statements to see what he really had to work with.

Spencer plucked up the diaper bag he had packed with things he might need on a day out and looked longingly at the brown leather satchel hanging off a hook by the door. He felt almost naked with out it, but there was no need to carry it and the diaper bag. He picked up the baby and turned out the lights. Locking the door on his way out, he and Isadora left the house.

After a short ride in his new Tahoe he arrived at his branch of the bank. He parked the car, got the baby and made his way inside. Now, Spencer didn't come to the bank often, he had no reason to, his check was direct deposit, rent and other bills were paid automatically and if he needed cash, there were always bank machines, so when he entered the bank, he didn't immediately know where to go. He stood there just inside the doors for a moment before wandering to a desk and soon was sent in the right direction.

After the bank he took a detour through a drive through, and had lunch, he had been there longer then he expected to be. Then he went to a furniture store to price out some more furniture for the bigger place he was bound to have. He chose a new dining table, as all the places he and Penelope had looked at had separate dinning rooms. He found a nice set of dresser and changing table for Isadora's room. He found a few other miscellaneous items for the house and left the store with a page of notes and prices.

He spent another hour at a toy store and bought a few toys including a pad with an arch of hanging toys for her to amuse herself with.

It was then that he decided that he and Isadora would visit the BAU.

Strapping the travel part of the car seat back into the car, Spencer got in his SUV and drove the memorized roads to the Quantico Office building that was the FBI. He parked his car in the free space closest to the doors and took a deep breath. There were a lot of people, a lot of _agents _in there. He shook his head and looked in the rear view mirror to look at the baby in the back seat. _It's now or never I guess._

Spencer stepped from the car and opened the back door. He slung the dark brown diaper bag over his right shoulder before unbuckling the baby from the seat. _Between Garcia, JJ and Emily, she wont need to be in her seat anyway, _he thought with a wry smile. Gathering up the little girl he settled her in his right arm while using his left to close the door and hit the lock button on the remote on his keys. He turned from the bright red SUV and started towards the doors to the building.

Passing through security took longer then normal, he needed a bit more clearance with Isadora, along with a waiver form citing him responsible for the child while in the building. He headed to the far side of the large building and climbed into the elevator that would take him up to the BAU floor. The ride was short as it always was, up the six floors, but it seemed to drag for Spencer, the tension in his muscles growing as he got closer and closer to the floor with his co-workers. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened he took a very deep breath before climbing out and heading to the glass doors that opened into the bullpen.

Pushing through the door, Morgan noticed him immediately and nodded his head in greeting with a wide smile. Sitting across from him, Emily Prentiss noticed him looking up and turned to face the door. Her jaw dropped rather unprofessionally as she gawked at the baby in Reid's arms for a moment before it snapped back into place and she rushed to his side.

"Where did you get the baby?" She asked. "And why am I not holding her yet?"

Reid chuckled a bit and gently passed over the baby to Emily. Emily seemingly forgot her first question as soon as the child was in her arms, for she began cooing and murmuring to her before she got a response. Minutes later the door to Hotch's office opened and the aforementioned man stepped from it. He at first didn't notice Reid, who had sat down at his desk, Morgan who had situated himself on top of Reid's desk, or Emily who was still cooing to the baby. When he did notice, he had already made it down to the bullpen itself. "Reid, you do remember that you have the day off right? The week to be technical."

Reid had the decency to look down before he answered. "I guess I wanted to show her off." He mumbled. "And I wanted to grab some of the reports I needed to do, I can read them at home and sign off on them."

Hotch shook his head. "Do Garcia and JJ know you are here?"

Spencer shook his head. "No sir, not yet. Prentiss baby snatched as soon as I got here." He said gesturing to the dark haired woman who wasn't paying the men any attention whatsoever, as she was still wrapped up in the little girl. Hotch raised his right eye brow at the woman, before chuckling just a little bit.

"Morgan, make yourself useful, go get Garcia and JJ, I'm sure they would love to know that there is a baby in the bullpen." He said in his _I'm the boss, and you will do as you're told_ voice.

"Yes sir." Morgan said before hopping off Reid's desk and disappearing out the glass door in search of Penelope and JJ.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy all, here we go, chapter ten! Double digits! I can't wait to see/read your reactions to this chapter. Seems to be flowing a bit easier again. Sorry for the delay in chapter, real life took a hit. This chapter is 1143 words long.**

** I don't have much to say, so without further adieu, **

**Chapter Ten, Meeting the Family**

The trio left in the bullpen moved to the BAU room with the large round table. Spencer and Hotch settled into a pair of chairs, Emily stood with Isadora in her arms. The dark haired woman had finally come back to reality and was waiting for the rest of the team to get to the room before Spencer would explain all that had happened and what exactly had happened. The trio talked and chatted about inconsequential things while they waited.

Morgan stopped at JJ's office first as her's was the first in the hall beyond the glass doors. As he knocked on the open door frame he said, "knock knock."

JJ looked up from her files and at the man before her. "Hey Morgan, what can I do for you?"

"Reid's in the bullpen, thought you might want to know. He's got the baby." Morgan nodded in the direction of the main part of the floor. JJ smiled and closed her file.

"I'll just have to go see them, now wont I?" She asked rhetorically, "Does Penelope or Dave know?"

Morgan nodded. "I'm headed to Penny's office, Dave doesn't know yet I don't think."

JJ nodded. "I'll get him on my way over. See ya in there." The blonde stood from her desk and made her way out of the office as Morgan made his way a bit farther down the hall to Penelope's "Lair".

Penelope would never pass up an opportunity to see her Izzie, so nearly as soon as the words were out of Morgan's mouth, she was up and out of her office. The pair scuttled down the hall and back into the now empty, of their team at least, bullpen. A quick look around found Emily standing in the BAU room through the window. They made their way in and quickly settled in to wait for JJ and Rossi.

In Rossi's office, JJ was attempting to convince the man in question to come to the BAU room even though there was no case.

"I'm sorry JJ, I need to get this done, 'family meetings' will just have to wait." Dave said gesturing to the stack of files on his desk.

"No, those can wait," She said and grabbed his arm. "We can't, lets go."

* * *

Dave shook his head, but let himself be dragged from his office and to the BAU room.

Once the team got together in the BAU room, after a "What the hell is this?" from Rossi upon spotting Isadora, which received a reply of "I know you don't have any, but I figured you would know a baby when you saw one." from Emily who had passed said baby back to Spencer. Spencer stood with Isadora at one side of the room and got everyone to sit.

"So, I assume you want an explanation." He asked, Emily and Dave nodded their heads. "This is Isadora. When we got home from the last case I found her laying out side my door. After a few panicked moment, I called Garcia." Penelope nodded. "She came over and helped me out."

Penelope continued the next bit of the story. "I got there, bringing Izzie some things, and we looked up the video feed from the building. After that Wonder Boy called the police and they sent over a pair of officers to take statements and then a CPS worker came. Reid agreed to keep the little one until next of kin could be located."

Then came a great discussion about the baby, Spencer's car, Spencer's apartment, Spencer's ability to raise a child, and this all happened, while Spencer stood rocking Isadora, pretending he wasn't in the room. After the talk, the revelations about Spencer's Tahoe, his plans for a new home, and how well he had been with the baby as of yet, Hotch asked a question that got everyone's, even Spencer, who had yet to rejoin the conversation, attention.

"Can we see the tape of Isadora's mother?"

Penelope looked dumb struck for a moment before bustling from the room and heading into her office, only to return minutes later with her laptop and a cord to connect it to the TV in the room. She quickly connected the laptop and TV and set about finding the saved video files on her laptop's hard drive. When she found it, she made it full screen and pressed play.

The team watched the footage of the red headed woman walking into the building with the pink bundle, and out of the building with out it. Penelope hit two buttons and the next scene came up. The woman appeared through the stair well doors, the bundle clutched to her chest, she counted the doors, checking the numbers before stopping in front of Reid's. She kissed the baby's forehead and settled her in front of the door. With a last glance at her child, the woman fled back through the stair well door. Penelope let the feed show for a few more minutes until Spencer stumbled through the door at the end of the hall. The team watched him drop his bags and reach for his gun before spotting the child. They watched him pick her up and enter his apartment.

"Baby Girl, can you get a fix on her face?" Morgan asked leaning forwards in his seat.

"That was what I was working on when you came in. Let me see." Her voice trailed off as she typed away on the computer and the team watched as the video backed up, a box formed around the woman's head. The inside of the box zoomed in and the software de-pixelated it. Slowly the features of the woman began to take shape. A few minutes of clicking on the key board, and the image was clear.

The woman had a bit of a pointy face, a thin chin. Her lips were full and red, like she had just put on a fresh coat of lip stick. Her nose was a little bit crooked like it had been broken once before. Her eyes were wide set and deep green, rimmed with dark lashes, her eye brows were expertly plucked into thin arches. The expression on her face was one of pain. Her eyes held tears which seemed to be nearly ready to fall. Her jaw was visibly clenched and her lips pursed tightly as if holding back a sob.

The room was quiet, each person studying the picture, searching for familiarity with in it. Spencer's forehead creased with concentration, JJ bit her lower lip.

The room each had their tells that they were all lost in thought, this didn't change until a voice spoke up. "I think I saw her at a bar once."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is the eleventh chapter. Not counting this one, there is only six chapters left. This is also well past the 10,000 word mark. This chapter alone is 1240 words. **

**NOTE: The story is set in June as I needed to place it somewhere. All date math is worked out based on a forty week pregnancy and a four month old baby. If it is off a bit, I apologize in advance.**

**So I say thank you to each and every person that has reviewed so far, you guys are the reason I am write.**

**So now, to continue where I left off, **

**Chapter Eleven, Bar Girls**

"I think I have saw her at a bar once." Morgan said squinting at the screen on the wall. "Last year, in April."

The team turned to look at him, questions in their eyes. "I don't remember ever seeing her, at a bar or other wise." Spencer said.

Morgan studied the still shot again. "It was after a rough case, we hit the bar, I don't remember much of it myself honestly."

Rossi nodded. "I remember having to call cabs that night, I think we left at least three of the Bureau's cars in the parking lot."

The rest of the team had a vague recollection of the night in question. _But that doesn't explain why me,_ Spencer thought, _I don't even think I was there._

The team spent a half hour trying to remember more of the night beyond arriving and ordering the first few rounds to no avail. It wasn't until Isadora became restless being passed from one team member to another that they finally decided to call a quits for the day.

"Keep trying to remember all you can guys." Hotch said as everyone began packing up. "And Penelope be sure to get a copy of that still shot to the police, it should help them in their investigation."

"Of course sir." She replied.

The team separated after saying their good byes to Isadora and Reid and left the man alone in the room with the normally excited blonde. Spencer turned to the woman in question. She was holding Isadora and looking somewhat put out. "Garcia?"

She looked up at him. "I was just hoping that more would come from this." She shook her head and looked down at the baby in her arms. "Not that I don't think that you are doing a wonderful job with her, it's just, I want her to know where she came from, you know?"

Spencer nodded and shrugged. "Why don't you put her picture through that facial recognition software you have?"

Penelope looked up at him with wide eyes before they narrowed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Spencer chuckled and took the baby from her arms. "I don't know, but did you hear from any of those houses?"

"I did, there are three available for viewing tonight." She said and began unplugging her laptop. "Would you like me to go with you to look at them?"

"I'd like that. Do you want to meet there?" He asked.

"How about we take your car, and you drop me off here when we are done?" Penelope suggested.

"Sounds good."

The first apartment was a bust. It wasn't maintained and smelt of garbage. The prievious tenants hadn't taken care of the place and had multiple pets if the stains on the carpets had anything to say. The paint had been peeling and the once cream coloured carpets were more of a tan colour from all the dirt and muck that was imbedded in them. Spencer and Penelope left as quickly as they could possibly manage after the landlord that was showing them around said they wouldn't be replacing the rugs, merely steam cleaning them.

The second was much better then the first, but the missing balcony railing and the unlock-able sliding door was not something Spencer was in mind to fix. The super of the building had agreed to look into the door and railing and would give Spencer a call later in the week.

The third residence that the pair were to view that day was a house. Now it's not a very big house, nor did it have much land in front, it did however have a fair sized back yard with patio and a swing set in the back. The house itself was fairly average, the floors were a bit worn, but were walnut stained hardwood, the walls were all freshly painted off white, the light fixtures were basic, but the overall look of the house was pleasant.

"This seems like a nice place, G-man." Penelope said as they walked up the short path to the front door.

"I agree, much better then the first place at any rate." He said and knocked on the red painted door. The pair stood silently beside each other, each taking in the front of the house, taking mental notes until the door swung open and a man in a rather nice sports suit smiled at them.

"Hello! You must be Dr. Reid." The man smiled and gestured them to come inside. "My name is Nathaniel Grey, I am the owner of the house. I must say, you have a lovely daughter and wife, Doctor."

Spencer blushed about ten different shades of red while attempting to stutter out that Penelope isn't his wife, not even his girl friend of that matter.

Penelope smile and laughed a bit. "Thank you, Mr. Grey, but he and I aren't married."

Nathaniel seemed to pause for a moment, as if at a loss for words. "How about I show you around?"

Penelope nodded and the group set off on a tour of the modest two bedroom home. An hour later and a sheaf of papers in hand, the two agents left the house and retreated to a coffee shop not far from the house they just looked at. The two settled themselves into seats across from each other, Isadora in her travel seat on the table beside the wall.

"Well, I'd say that that first one is done without question." Penelope stated and set the paper's on that apartment to one side. "The house for sure you should keep in mind, it has a great location, the back yard was well laid out, the floor plan was good. It had your hard wood floors."

Spencer nodded along. "I agree with you there, there is no way that Isadora nor I will ever be going back there. And the second wasn't bad, but that all depends on the door and balcony."

Penelope took out a pen that had a pink feather pompom on the top and began scribbling notes on one of the papers she had before her. "So that leaves us with four to see tomorrow, and one to see the day after." She said.

Rather unintentionally, the pair kept comparing each successive home to the one that they had dubbed "Maple Lane" despite it not being on a street named Maple Lane. It would seem that each house was, "not as big as Maple", or "Maple Lane has a bigger kitchen" or "the lay out of Maple Lane was better." And with each successive house, they became more and more unhappy with each. By Thursday after seeing the last house, they both knew.

"So, Maple Lane, huh?" Penelope speculated when in Reid's Tahoe on the way to a restaurant for dinner that night. The man driving nodded. "You want me to give Nathaniel a call?"

"He already thinks we are married, if you call he wont give up that image." Spencer said.

Penelope was silent. "You can call if you want to." She paused for a long moment as she gazed out the passenger window. "Is it that bad of a thing for him to make that mistake?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Heyy all, its just after midnight, so it is technically the first, and I'm bored. I also just watched The Woman in Black, and I'm terrified that if I go to sleep now, I'll wake up screaming. So all of you get your story a little bit early. I would appreciate it if you would read the entire authors note today, there is some pretty important information there. Thanks, read and review!**

**To keep everyone in the know, I am going to give a bit of a spoiler for the story. Well, two. First, Reid is not gay, at least not in this story as it doesn't follow my idea. Second, if there is a pairing, it will be SR/PG as I don't particularly like Emily, an OC is too much work this late in a story and I don't want to break JJ and Will up. There. Now you know at least a bit. Though I am still not sure if there will be a 'ship at all. **

**To make note on a comment from "Guest" who said, "I do like this but I believe u are heading towards a garciaxReid romance, plz dont do that it will ruin the story, they should just be friends!" **

**Reid/Garcia happens to be one of two Reid/female pairings I like, and the other being with JJ. (This of course does not include OC's, and I really don't like Emily all that much. Sorry if I offend, I'm just being honest.) And as I also said above, if there is going to be a pairing, it will be S/P. Sorry, but your opinion is about a year late. I wrote this last year, posted it to great reviews, so decided to repost it with my new account. I have not changed a thing about it. Even still, I had people complain then, and it didn't change my standing as that is where the story took me, I didn't plan the story much at all, it just came together. **

**That being said, if you don't like S/P, I suggest you take your reading elsewhere, as that is the likely path for this to take. And yes, I obviously know where the story goes, but no, I'm not going to tell you. Because that takes the fun out of it.**

**That being said, this chapter could easily be taken as SR/PG, but that's all up to interpretation. Furthermore, it is easily the shortest of the chapters at only 970 words, and I apologize, but there is only so much I can add before it starts to sound strained. Oh, well, I did my best.**

**Thank you yada yada...**

**Chapter Twelve, Dinner For Two**

Spencer froze. _I didn't mean it like that!_ His mind screamed at him as he stared wide eyed out the wind shield. His mouth dropped, opening and closing like a fish for a good minute before he got a handle on himself enough to stutter out, "n-no, Gar-Penelope! Tha-that's not what I meant! It's just, I mean, why would someone like you want someone like me? I'm a socially awkward possibly Autistic genius with nearly no social graces. An-and you! You are this awesome, lively, exciting, colourful, amazing beautiful person."

Penelope's eye brows raised as she looks over at her long-time friend. "Wow, Reid, that was really sweet, but you shouldn't sell yourself short. You are equally awesome-tastic as I am, just in your own genius-y way." She smiled brightly and Spencer turned into the restaurant's parking look blushing like crazy, looking at anything but the woman beside him.

The two entered the small family owned, operated and oriented restaurant they had chosen silently, they were each wrapped up in their own thoughts as they moved towards the table the waitress was leading them to.

"The special today is a half rack of ribs served with your choice of sides. We have Potato and Bacon soup today, and can I get you a drink to start?" The young, perhaps sixteen year old waitress asked as she stood at the end of the table, pen poised over a pad of paper.

"I'll," Spencer started then cleared his throat, "I'll have a cup of coffee. And would it be possible for you to throw this in the microwave for a minute?" He finished holding up a premade, but cold baby bottle."

"Of course sir, not a problem, and you miss?" The brunette girl asked after taking the bottle and turning to the woman seated across from Spencer.

"I'll have water, with lemon if you could." She said with a small smile.

"Of course, you two give those menu's a once over, and I will be right back with your drinks." The girl left with a wide smile and a bounce to her step.

Spencer shook his head and began, and quickly finishing reading the menu. He sat with his hands folded together on the table in front of him while he watched Isadora in the travel seat rested on the seat beside him. Penelope, while she read slower, quickly decided on which entree she wished to have and looked up at the man across from her. "Would you like an appetizer, Spencer?"

Shocked for a moment at the use of his first name, the man nodded his head slowly. "If you want one," he paused, "Penelope."

The two shared a small smile and waited for the waitress to return with their drinks. Ten minutes later, the waitress returned with their drinks and the bottle balanced on a tray.

"You're water, with lemon," She set the water down in front of Penelope on a little white napkin. "You're coffee," She said and set the black steaming mug of coffee in front of Spencer. "And you're bottle. I took the liberty of checking the temperature before I came out, it should be good."

Spencer took the bottle with a small thank you and a nod.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the manicotti, and could I get a garden salad to start with Italian dressing?" Penelope asked the young girl. "And we would like the bruschetta to start with, please." The girl in question scribbled it down on her note pad with a nod before turning to Spencer.

Spencer glanced at the closed menu and looked back at the girl. "Could I get the fettuccine Alfredo with chicken, and a soup to start?"

"Of course, would you like the bruschetta before the meal?" After receiving a nod from each she finished with, "I'll be right back with that." The girl left once again and the two were left alone. They talked while Spencer fed the baby. Their food arrived and they each tasted the other's dish as they hadn't ever been to this particular diner before. Conversation was light, and smiles and laughs were often. The pair each silently wondering why they hadn't gone to dinner before, and what was the best way to do it again.

The rest of the dinner was rather uneventful, neither brought up the words from the car, nor what Nathaniel had said about them, but small talked about anything that crossed their minds. And for Spencer, this was quite a few topics. They spent a fair amount of time discussing Isadora and things related to her. They enjoyed their meal and even had a small dessert after before the bill arrived. After a small squabble over who would pay, and for what, Spencer left with a satisfied smirk, a slightly disgruntled Penelope following him out.

The two drove in silence back to the office where Penelope had left her car again. Neither had much to say, but the silence was comfortable, not awkward like it could have been. Each had small smiles painted on their faces throughout the drive. When the drive came to an end, Spencer had stopped his car right behind Esther in the FBI parking lot. Penelope smiled at him and stepped out of the car. "Bye Spencer, see you later."

Just as she was closing the door Spencer spoke. "Hey, Penelope?"

"Yes, Wonder Boy?" She asked halting her movements to look at the man in question.

"Can you give Nathaniel a call tomorrow and let him know I want the house?"

"I'd love to." Penelope smiled widely and closed the door to the Tahoe.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is just another space holder chapter in the long run, though it does show you some things you don't see in others. Either way it is necessary so here it is, no use rambling. It is 1124 words long and thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, you all rock. **

**Chapter thirteen, Bad Day Apologies**

Now, the next day was Spencer's relax day. Or so he thought. He got up that Friday morning with the intention of not going out, not calling anyone, simply spending time with the baby. True to form, this did not happen. Upon being woken unjustly from his sleep by his cell phone ringing in his ear, he spent his first waking hour attempting to calm Isadora whom also woke to the piercing cry of the Mobile phone. And thus began a long, agonizing day filled with an upset baby, and a grumpy Spencer.

Spencer ended up snapping at Penelope who called to inform him that Nathaniel Grey had approved him to have the house. Which led to him feeling worse still and wracking his brain for something to make it up to her. And that of course, is not something that Spencer does, he has very little experience with people in general, let alone upset women.

Spencer slumped on his couch looking at the little girl laying on her back playing with the arch of toys that hung above her. Isadora batted her small arms and legs, knocking the shapes around, gurgling away. "You are going to cause me problems when you are older. I just know it." He mutters to her, she looks over at him, gurgles and goes back to her toys.

Spencer sighed and checked his watch. It was four twelve. If he left now, he could get to the office before five, surprise her and do... something. Heaving himself up, he gathered up the baby and went to his room. Laying her out on his bed, he opened one of the drawers of Isadora's clothes and pulled out one of the outfits that Penelope had bought her. He winced at the bright floral print on the little skirt and tossed it on the bed beside Isadora.

"You weren't ever going to wear that. But I figure, it might calm her down to see you in one of her clothing choices." He spoke to the baby that seemed to be off in her own little world. Changing Isadora's outfit was a quick process slowed down with tickles and smiles. Scooping her up, he settled her in his arms and left his bedroom.

Leaving the apartment took more time then he thought it would. He had to gather and repack the diaper bag as well as make a bottle to bring with him. Finally, leaving at four forty two, Spencer and Isadora were on their way.

Arriving at the office Spencer sighed in relief that Esther was still sitting in her usual spot in the parking lot. Spencer grinned to himself and pulled into the first empty space he saw. Scrambling out of the car and up to the BAU floor he snuck around the glass doors and down the hall to Penelope's office. He raised his hand to knock on the door while asking, "Permission to enter the lair?"

"Granted." Penelope's voice floated out of the office and Spencer opened the door.

"Hey, Penelope." He said.

"Hello Reid." She said, facing her screens resolutely.

Spencer winced. She rarely called him Reid. "Look, Penelope I'm sorry. I woke up in a bad mood, and that is not in any way your fault, and I shouldn't take it out on you."

Penelope nodded her head, but didn't turn around. Spencer cringed, _not good, not good at all._ It was then that Isadora decided to make her presence known and let out a pitiful whine. She squirmed in Spencer's arms. "Hey, hey, shh," He cooed to the girl, "It's okay, shh." And still the girl whined.

Penelope turned in her seat to watch as the lanky man bounced and rocked the baby girl as she continued to whine and cry lightly. "Give her here," she sighed and raised her arms for the baby.

Spencer passed Isadora to Penelope and instantaneously she was silent, laying content in Penelope's arms. Spencer looked flabbergasted at the calm baby before huffing annoyed. "So that's what it takes to make you calm down? Fine." He sent a mild glare at the baby with a soft smile.

"She just needs a girl sometimes." Penelope said and bounced the baby.

"I'm sorry, Penelope, really. Can I take you to dinner? Make up for being a jerk?" Spencer asks hopefully, eyeing the way Penelope has Isadora clutched closely to her body. Penelope looks down at the little girl and then up at the man before her. "Alright."

Spencer grinned, held out his hand, and the trio were off again to dinner.

The pair found themselves at the same dinner they went to a few days prior. Sitting in the same booth they waited for their waitress while Penelope perused the menu again. She paused in her reading to look up at Spencer. "Aren't you going to look at the menu?"

Spencer raised an eye brow at her. "Eidetic memory, I know everything that is in the menu already."

"Right, right." She murmured and went back to the menu.

When the waitress came she smiled. "Hello again. Drinks? Coffee? Water with lemon?" She asked innocently.

Penelope grinned back at her. "But of course. And could you be so kind." Penelope finished with a gesture to the baby bottle resting on the table.

"I'll be right back with those." And she was gone, the two adults at the table snickering quietly to each other. They were nearly silent, just a word or two exchanged before the bubbly teen came back with the drinks. When she stood over them, pen poised at the ready, bright smile painted across her face. "What can I get you two tonight?"

Penelope glanced back at the menu and then up at the girl before her. "I'll have the Baked Salmon. With rice please." The waitress scribbled away nodding at Penelope before turning to face Spencer.

Spencer looked up from feeding Isadora, "Oh, I'll have the Lasagna. Could we get a loaf of garlic bread for an appetizer?"

"Of course. I'll be back with that, and if you need anything, just stop any waitress or bus boy that happens to pass, they can come get me." The girl nodded her head once again, smiled and made her way back to the kitchen.

An hour of groveling, bribing and pouting later, Penelope and Spencer left the restaurant with a new understanding. Penelope forgave Spencer and Spencer promised to at least try not to snap at her the way he had. They climbed into the bright red SUV and drove back to the office to pick up Esther.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey there, sorry for missing yesterday's post, it was a crazy busy day. Let me tell you, making wedding favours, especially tiny intricate ones like the ones I'm making for my sister, takes up a crap ton of time when you are trying to teach someone how to do them to help you. I totally made nine in the time it took them to make two each. Ah well, that's just how life goes.**

**This chapter has skipped quite a bit. But if I were to have written all that was in between this one and the last, I would lose all of my readers I think. Also, this is the second longest chapter yet at 1385 words, I hope you guys like it. I shall now stop yammering, and present you with,**

**Chapter Fourteen, Moving and Officers**

Two weeks later, Spencer sat at in his packed up living room as Hotch, Derek, Dave and even Emily lugged boxes down to the waiting truck that had been rented for the occasion. For today, was moving day. The day that Spencer and Isadora finally were going to start making use of the new house. Spencer had been helping his team members lug his things, until he tripped over his own feet and nearly sent Derek down the stairs, now, all he could do was watch as the others slowly emptied his little apartment into a truck.

Isadora was at JJ's with her, Will and Henry for the day, and likely the night as moving and unpacking was not a place for a baby to be. Penelope was already at Maple Lane doing a cleaning of everything before all the furniture was in place. Spencer himself was lost in thought, thinking about how, even after nearly three weeks, they were no closer to finding Isadora's mother. The social worker had been by three times over the last few weeks, checking on Isadora and how Spencer was coping. Each time she reassured him that they were doing all they could in combination with the police to find the woman responsible.

He didn't really react to the knock on his door, just a dimly shouted, "it's open" as he assumed that it was only someone from his team coming to get another box. When the door opened, he didn't look up, just kept looking at the magnitude of boxes around the room.

"Mist-er rather, Dr. Reid." An unknown voice said and Spencer looked up to see a pair of police officers standing relatively awkwardly in the door way to his apartment.

"Oh! Come in come in! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'm moving today, you see." He gestured for the two men to enter, and was about to offer them a seat and a drink when he realized that not only were all the glasses packed, but the couch was already downstairs.

The two men stepped inside the apartment and away from the door that they let close behind them. "Dr. Reid, we are hear about a baby that was left here a few weeks ago." The first officer said. He glanced around, seemingly looking for said baby.

"Yes, Isadora, she is at a friend's house for the day so that she is out of the way for moving. Did you ID her mother?" Reid asked hopefully, yet a twinge of dread coloured his tone, he had grown attached to the little girl, and truly did not want to give her up.

"We have, she is actually down at the station now." The second stated. "However, we aren't just here to discuss finding her, but some of her claims."

Reid looked at the men curiously. "Her claims?"

The two men looked at each other, in silent conversation. The first looked at Reid. "I think it would be best if we took this to the station, you can get a better idea of what's going on."

Reid looked a little flabbergasted and worried about what could be going on. "Uh, okay, just let me talk to my team and let them know what's happening." Reid answered just as the door was opening for a second time. Through the door came Hotch and Derek. Both froze in their conversation when they spotted the police officers and looked to Spencer with questioning looks.

"Hotch, Morgan, they found Isadora's mother." Spencer said, "they want me to go to the station to help or talk or something."

Derek raised an eyebrow at the officers but nodded anyway. "Alright Reid, give me the keys, we will finish up here, you go and meet us at the new place when you are done."

Spencer smiled a little gratefully. "Thanks, guys." And left with the officers.

Spencer was silent on the way to the station and compliant when the officers led him to a room at the back of the building and closed the door. They flicked on the light and through a one way mirror, a woman could be seen sitting at a metal table with her arms crossed over her chest. Her red hair hung limply, her face tight. She glared at the mirror; she knew someone was watching her.

Spencer stood watching through the mirror silently before turning to face the officers. "So, uh, what was she saying?"

The officers shared a look before one of them responded. "She says that you are the baby's father. We wanted to see if you would react to seeing her, remember her or something."

To say that Spencer was shocked would be a gross understatement. Not only did he not remember seeing her, he definitely did _not_ remember sleeping with her. The brilliance of having an Eidetic memory was remembering just about everything, people, places, things he had seen, the only thing that didn't always stick was things he heard, and he still remembered ninety percent of that. He was completely still as he stared at the two men wide eyed. "But I've never- I can't be- That's just-" he stuttered and stumbled for words after a minute.

The two men nodded. "You can talk to her if you would like. But could you call whom ever has the baby, we would like to run a DNA test."

Spencer nodded and fumbled in his pocket for his phone. Dialling as fast as he could, he lifted the phone to his ear and closed his eyes.

"JJ!" he said as soon as the line was received.

"Spence? Is everything okay with the move?" JJ sounded a bit winded and worried.

"The police showed up, they found Isadora's mother. Can you bring her here? I am at the station, they want to run a DNA test, the woman is claiming that I am the father." Spencer's voice was strained as he rushed through the explanation for the call.

"We will be right over, Spence, don't worry, everything will work out for the best." JJ assured him and hung up. Spencer stood looking at his phone, debating whether or not to call Penelope. She had been the one to help him with nearly everything, yet he didn't want to tell her unless things were certain. He was sure that Derek and Hotch would tell her where he was when they got to the house.

It was a tense few minutes waiting on JJ and the baby to arrive. Spencer sat with an officer at the door to the precinct watching for them. When Spencer spotted them walking up to the building, he stood and rushed the door. JJ passed off the baby to her guardian. Spencer cuddled the girl to his chest and cooed to her quietly. He was quiet possibly more scared now, than he had been when Hankle had him tied to a chair.

The trio were led to a bright room where a lab technician was waiting.

"Hi, I'm Adam Cook. I just need a swab of both of your saliva's and then I will take them back to the lab, and the results should be in soon." The technician explained and stood before the table where he had a case open to show swabs and print tape and other odds and ends of his job. Spencer nodded and sat himself in a chair, holding Isadora so she faced the technician.

The technician smiled at the girl and knelt down with an open swab in his hand. Between the two men the baby, after coercing and cajoling opened her mouth to be swabbed. The technician grinned triumphantly as he stood to retrieve a second swab before turning back to the pair. Spencer opened his mouth before he was asked and let the technician scrap at the inside of his cheek.

A click of the case and the technician was gone. An officer stepped into the room. "The results should be back within the hour, the chief put a rush on it since there is a baby involved."

JJ and Spencer shared a look and settled in for the wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm somewhat supprized I didn't get comments about Spencer's potential fatherhood and the baby would go back to the mother, but either way, its great that it didn't happen, because I don't really want to explain the logic which would make that impossible. This chapter is 1042 words long.**

**Secondly, "Guest" What you wrote did offend me as you came right out and said that it would ruin my story. Not that in your eyes it would be ruined, but that the entire story would be ruined if it went that way. And you obviously hadn't read any of the previous AN's because it is stated many times that the story was written over a year ago and I wasn't changing anything. I believe that was the first AN I put up. You are more then welcome to read, but don't leave scathing reviews when you haven't read the AN's fully. They hold important information too. Thanks.**

**Thank you everyone else for your reviews, favourites and alerts, I love you all, and enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifteen, Mother's Mistakes**

The wait was tough. Thoughts swirling around Spencer's head, much faster than one would think. He was worried. He truly could not remember ever meeting the red haired woman, yet he had to admit, Isadora's eyes were slowly changing from the blue of most babies, to a hazel closer to his own. Her hair that was dark brown was lightening quickly to resemble his own hair. _How could this be true?_ He asks himself looking down at the baby who had fallen asleep in his arms,_ but h__ow could it not?_

Spencer stood and began to pace the length of the room. He was restless and waiting wasn't something he wanted to do. Especially now, waiting on what he was waiting on.

JJ sat in her chair tapping out random rhythms with her fingers on the wooden table top before her. Her eyes stared unfocused at the door, her mind on other things. The silence through the room was unimaginable, yet it didn't bother either agent as they sat or stood lost in their own thoughts.

Nearly an hour, _fifty six mi__nutes_ – Spencer's brain automatically supplied, later the tall dark haired lab technician returned, this time with a folder with quite a bit of paper in it. The man stopped on the other side of the door, seemed to take a deep breath before entering the room. He nodded to the pair of agents and opened the folder. "The first test we ran was to make sure that the woman – Angela Parks – is actually the baby's mother. This turned out to be true." Adam looked up from his paper's to gage the reaction of the pair, neither looked particularly surprised nor worried about this fact. "Then we ran a test to see if you, Dr. Reid were the father." Adam flipped through the pages in his folder before settling on one. "We ran the test three times to be certain." Adam looked up as both JJ and Spencer's hearts were racing, pounding in their chests, their breath raged, panting somewhat. "You are in fact the baby's father."

Spencer's world seemed to freeze. He didn't even think. He couldn't think, he gaped at the man before falling into hi seat. JJ stood and made her way to Spencer. She knelt down in front of him, her hand resting on his knee.

"Spence." She murmured to him. He looked down at her wide eyed.

"JJ, I don't remember. She- I- there's-" He stuttered.

"I know, we will figure it out." She said, resting her hand on Spencer's knee, squeezing lightly. She turns on her toes to face Adam who is standing in his place holding the now closed folder. "Can I speak with the woman?"

"Uh, I, um, I can ask the officers." He nodded, "I'll go ask." and he disappeared out of the room.

JJ turned back to Spencer. "I am going to go talk to her, ask her some questions about how this all happened. Why she didn't contact you sooner, and why she just left Isadora on your stoop, alright?"

Spencer nodded and stood, pulling JJ up with him. "I will wait in the side room, and listen to her answers." He looked around a little mystified, "And try and remember something, anything to make this make sense."

JJ nodded and turn to face the officer who had just entered. "Miss, I talked to the chief, he said you can have a chat with her, but I have to be in the room."

"Alright, let's do this." She said and led the men to the interrogation room where the woman sat. JJ straightened her hair and stood a little taller as she looked at the officer. "I need a file on what she has said, her name, any information you can give me."

The officer nodded and scurried away to retrieve the requested information. Spencer and Isadora walked to the door of the side room and stopped. "Thank you," He looked at her carefully. "Agent Jareau."

JJ smiled and nodded her head before shooing Spencer into the room. When the officer returned with the file, JJ read it over. A deep breath, straightening her jacket, JJ entered the room. She didn't look at the woman for a minute as she flipped through the folder, reading and nodding. When she did look at the woman, she raised an eyebrow.

"Abandoned your baby. With nothing more than a blanket in front of the door of a man you don't know. Ballsy, I bet you didn't think you would get caught. But then again, you probably didn't think you would have had the FBI on you either, did you?" JJ asked, tilted her head but didn't give the woman a chance to answer before she continued. "Dr. Reid, the man whom you claim is the father of your baby, the man whom has an excellent memory, yet does not remember you. How do you explain this?"

The woman looked at JJ, adjusting her seat. "I met him at that bar down town. He was drinking himself under the table, I joined him. We drank, laughed and left. I don't remember a ton of what happened after we left the bar, but when I woke up in the morning, he was still sleeping. I got dressed and left before he woke up. I couldn't keep a baby. Not on my salary, not on my own. So I left her with her daddy."

JJ pulled a pen out from behind her ear and wrote a few notes. "Why not a note? Or go about it the legal way?"

The woman snorted. "He wouldn't believe a note, and the legal system takes too long."

"So you illegally dumped your baby in front of a door, of a man who wasn't home, who at times isn't home for weeks, and thought that that was your best option?" JJ's words were a question, yet her tone sounded more like a statement.

The woman just looked up and nodded her head. "Yep."

"That's all." And JJ left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Not much to say today, just that I'm sorry if this is late, I don't even know for sure. The last few days have been hectic. Anyway, this chapter is 1226 words long, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter sixteen**

Spencer didn't register packing up all of his things and Isadora's things that had ended up on the table in the other room after the revelation about the baby. He was far too lost in thought to even consider thinking about what he wanted to do to the woman who would walk away from a child -_his child_. Thoughts of what to do now swirled around his head, all coming to a crashing halt when the thought ended with _his child,_ _my daughter._ His mind whirled around, _how could I have forgotten sleeping with someone? How is that even possible? I remember everything, even the things I don't want to remember._ He huffed in frustration as he gathered the baby bag and headed to the door.

He didn't acknowledge JJ following behind him silently after signing a piece of paper on the way past a detective's desk agreeing to testify if necessary. The pair were silent as Spencer strapped the baby into her seat in the back of JJ's car. They didn't speak on the short ride to the Reid's new home. When the car came to a stop in the driveway, behind the box truck, Spencer exited the vehicle and gathered his baby.

Spencer silently entered the house and made his way directly to the only room which had things set up in it, Isadora's nursery. He settled himself into the rocking chair in the corner and stared at the wall.

Unbeknownst to him, JJ had entered the house behind him and gathered the team to explain what had happened. JJ stood in the kitchen, Penelope and Derek to her right, Dave, Emily and Hotch to her left.

"Spence called me from the police station, he asked me to bring Isadora to him. He didn't tell me why, just to bring her. I did and when I arrived, he and an officer were waiting for me. It seems that the mother not only purposefully left her baby outside an apartment, but Spencer's meaningfully." JJ started.

"Why Spencer?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, why Pretty Boy?" Derek further questioned, not giving the blonde a chance to answer. "And who is this 'mother'?"

The men and women around JJ seemed to lean in, as if she were going to whisper the answer instead of speak it.

"Angela Parks, the woman, says she met Spence at a bar. He was '_drinking himself under the table'_ and she joined him. At some point they left. I am sure you can all figure out what happened next. Either way, she left before he woke up and didn't mention it to anyone. When she had the baby she realized that she couldn't take care of her, so she left her with Spencer." JJ finished.

The room was silent for a moment before everyone began to speak as one, each cutting over the other, speaking louder than each other. JJ stood, eyes flicking to each member of the team's own wide eyes. A look of incredibility was plastered across each face. Suddenly, Penelope jumped on the spot slightly, and ran out of the room. She by-passed the main floor and scurried up the stairs. She only spared the bath and guest rooms a quick glance before rushing to Isadora's bedroom at the end of the hall.

When Penelope entered, Spencer was still sitting in the same position he settled into when he entered the house. Isadora resting on his chest, leaning back in the rocker, eyes closed, running his fingers through her hair. She stood in the door way for an amount of time that neither her, nor him could tell you how long it was before she slowly made her way to him. She settled on her knees beside the rocker and rested her hand on top of the hand Spencer held the baby in place with.

"Spencer?" She whispered.

At first he didn't react to his name, nor the hand on his, but when she repeated his name a second time, he opened his eyes to look down at her. His eyes had taken on a haunted faraway look that made her worry, he had seen so much, and this is making him reassess everything he had done. Thinking and rethinking on thoughts he had already thought and dismissed. His mouth opened as if to speak, but closed without a sound. His eyes took on a near desperate look that exposed more of Spencer's emotions then he ever showed to anyone. Penelope squeezed the fingers she could on his hand and shuffled closer to him.

"It's going to be okay, Spencer, you'll see." She said, looking him in the eyes. "Now they can't take her away, not ever. She's yours, Wonder Boy."

"H-how do I not remember?" He seemed to be asking himself more than Penelope, but she answered anyway.

"You are hardly the first to drink to the point of a black out, G-man." She told him softly with a light grin.

"I-I've never-!" He cut off his near shout when Isadora began to fuss on his chest, he looked down at her. _She's mine_, passed through his head quickly before he was up out of the rocker and checking her over to see why she was fussing. He didn't notice the wide grin on Penelope's face as he nearly instinctively began to bounce and sing to the little girl.

"You are a good daddy, Reid, a very good daddy." Penelope said just loud enough for him to hear as she left the room.

Spencer looked over his shoulder briefly to look at the retreating back of the friend he never had realized was as important to him until all of this happened, and his mind slipped a different thought that stunned him nearly as much as Isadora being his, _Penny would be an amazing mother._ He shook himself and continued to try and calm the fussing baby, but she refused to settle.

Sighing in exasperation after trying everything he could think of, Spencer quietly trekked downstairs to find his friends unpacking his things, organizing his home in near silence, the only sounds being the shuffling of feet or items and the occasional question about where things went. He bypassed the living room where Emily and Hotch were lining books up on the shelves,_ those won't be in the right order, I'll have to fix that later._ He walked into the kitchen to see Penelope and JJ putting away all of the dishes and food into the cupboards and pantry.

JJ looked up at the sound of the baby fussing and went to take her from Spencer, yet when she attempted to take Isadora; she began to fuss louder, her cries becoming sobs. JJ looked a bit shocked, and then looked at Penelope, who had just stood from her kneeling position in front of a cupboard where she was organizing Spencer's pots. Penelope took a step and retrieved the small child from JJ's arms and cuddled her close to her chest. Isadora almost immediately calmed and her sobs soothed to catching breaths, to nothing and in no time, she was asleep.

JJ raised an eye brow at the colourful woman and left the room.

"She likes you." Spencer said unnecessarily. "I-" he cut himself off from completing his sentence, but finished in his head, _-think she thinks you are her mother._


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Heyy all, guess what? Last chapter. Exciting and sad. When I wrote the story, I had tried to extend it passed this chapter, but found that it was coming out forced. Perhaps in time I could be persuaded to write a sequel to this, but I not right away. I don't have too much to say except that I am eternally grateful to all of my reviewers, and to the people who put this story on their alert/favourites list. You all are amazing and I wouldn't be here without you. The final chapter of Tiny Footsteps is the shortest chapter at only 736 words long, but I find that it sums it up quite nicely. Thank you all for your support through this.**

**Tiny Footsteps, Chapter Seventeen**

JJ quietly slipped out of the room and left the pair in silence. Penelope held the now silent baby and stared at Spencer. He stared right back at her. _For someone so smart,_ he thought to himself, _I've been awfully stupid not to notice._ Unconsciously the pair began to drift towards one another until the air that Penelope breathed out, was the air that Spencer breathed in. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's gazes. The pair leaned in over the baby's head and were about to kiss when said baby squawked at the sudden tightness around her.

Spencer jumped back, blushing hard and looking anywhere but at the woman before him. He sputtered slightly before stuttering, "S-s-sorry."

Penelope opened and closed her mouth for a moment before she disappeared out of the room, only to return moments later, sans baby. She didn't speak as she approached Spencer, just walked up to him, gripped each hand on either side of his cardigan and pulled him down to kiss him hard on the lips.

Spencer stood stunned for a second, his eyes widening before they fell closed and he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer while kissing back. The two broke apart when air became a necessity, but they leaned their foreheads together and breathed deeply together, panting slightly.

Neither took any notice of the people who peeked into the kitchen to see what was happening. JJ grinned from ear to ear, Dave chuckled with a small smile, Morgan looked to be holding back a whoop, and Hotch was shaking his head with a smile gracing his face. Emily smirked from farther back, she had seen this coming.

Spencer held her tightly to his chest and grinned down at her. Penelope smiled brightly back at him and snuggled in. With his head rested on top of Penelope's did he look at the kitchen door. He smirked slightly at Morgan who finally whooped and grinned at his friends. "My man, Pretty Boy!"

Penelope pulled back to look over her shoulder at the large black man. "I'm sorry my Chocolate Adonis, he is _My Man_."

The group all burst into laughter and went back to their tasks.

Three hours later the house was set up, everything in its place. The team had long since gone home, and Penelope sat with Isadora in her lap watching Spencer reorganize the books on his shelf into alphabetical order.

After that the task was done, Spencer joined the two girls on the couch.

Two Mondays later found Spencer standing with Isadora in his arms, Penelope on his right, and the rest of his team behind him in front of a family court judge who was deciding Isadora's fate. Outwardly, Spencer appeared calm and collected, on the inside however, he was a mess. Nervous and anxious, he couldn't wait for this to be over, he wanted nothing more than to take his baby home for good, and that all depended on what the judge said.

Penelope squeezed his hand, and shifted closer to him in silent support, they had all already given their statements. Spencer promising to do whatever it took to care for his daughter, Penelope vowing to watch her whenever Spencer himself had to go on a case. Each of the team member's vouched for Spencer and his responsibility and promising to help any way they could. They were waiting for the judge to finish deliberating and give his verdict.

The court room was silent as the judge entered again, and retook his seat. The judge silently observed the men and women before him before nodding slightly and saying, "One year to prove yourself capable. You will have weekly visits from a Social Worker for the first three months, then bi-weekly for the next three months, then once a month for the final six. At that time, it will be decided if Isadora is to stay in your care, or be placed in foster care. Case dismissed."

The judge left once again, and the room relaxed. Spencer felt tears prickle in his eyes as he gazed down at his daughter, then looked at Penelope and the rest of the team. Each member of the team had large smile plastered on their faces. Spencer grinned back at them before leading the way out of the courthouse and on to life with the tiny footsteps of his daughter leading the way.


End file.
